Broken Nights
by Annelijn
Summary: Ginny was broken in her first year, and has never been healed completely. Draco was broken only this summer, and his scars might be forever. But maybe they can teach each other how to put the pieces back together. (Rating may change for future chapters.)
1. The First Night

**A/N: My first Draco/Ginny story, or even HP for that matter. I own nothing but the plot. Keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so spelling and or grammar isn't perfect. Review please, suggestions, hints and comments on writing style and or plot always welcome! Enjoy:D**

* * *

Ginny had always known that having been possessed by Voldemort had changed something inside her. What, she couldn't really say, but there were times when she just lost all hope. For everything. Usually, those times were when she was alone, at night.

At the Burrow, she would just walk in the fields surrounding her house until the sun came up, thinking of nothing. At Hogwarts, this was difficult without being caught by Filch. But she had found an abandoned classroom with a beautiful view of the lake and the forbidden forest on the hills behind it.

She would stand in front of the window all night, just trying to cope.

This past summer, the feeling had come more often. Harry said he had dreams of Voldemort more often too, that he thought Voldemort was getting stronger. Maybe this had something to do with it. Maybe not.

* * *

Tonight, the first night of her third year, she stood in front of the window once more. She had opened it, because the night still held some summer warmth. A breeze was playing with her hair, painting red on the night sky. The giant squid in the lake splashed softly at the surface.

Her mind wandered. She smelled cherry blossom in the wind, and began searching for the tree. When she finally spotted it, freshly planted this summer next to Hagrids house, she heard the door creak. She looked over her shoulder, thinking it would be Filch or his wretched cat, but saw only Malfoy closing the door behind him. When he turned, a look of utter surprise crossed his face.

Ginny was only wearing underwear and one of Georges old shirts, leaving her legs bare, but she didn't even care. She just looked at the view again, trying to figure out if Hagrid had planted more than one cherry tree. After a while, she heard Malfoys soft footsteps coming up behind her.

_Why didn't he leave when he saw me?_

This was supposed to be her spot, and she just started to think of something to say, when she remembered that she simply didn't care. She'd only say something if he disturbed her peace.

He came to stand beside her, a careful distance away, so not to accidently touch her.

'Hey,' he said in a voice just above a whisper.

She turned her head towards him. He was wearing dark pyjama pants and a bathrobe. They were probably green, but everything was black and white under the moonlight. It made his skin paler than ever. He was barefoot. He didn't look hostile. Indeed, his face showed no emotion. More so than usual.

When she didn't respond, he looked at her. A heartbeat, and he gave her a little smile. Not his trademark smirk, but an actual smile.

She saw the effort behind it. It was like he had forgotten how to smile, like something inside him had broken. She knew that smile.

How many times had she given that smile herself after her first year? How long did it take for her to be repaired enough inside that she was able to laugh again?

Something had happened over the summer. Something, or maybe rather some_one_ had broken Malfoy.

And so, she smiled back.

* * *

They just stood there all night. Next to each other, never touching, never speaking, lost in their own thoughts. Broken, and trying to put the pieces back together.

When the sun ended the night by painting the sky a light pink, Ginny sighed.

Malfoy turned and walked for the door. She followed. He opened it for her. They both went their own way, never saying a word.


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. I do really want to upload sooner, but I just have so much to do:(**

**Anyway, please review, review, review. If you like it, but also if you don't. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Also, I realize my chapters are kind of short, but as soon as the story gets a little bit more dynamic, the chapters will be longer, I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall, eyes on her breakfast, but barely eating it. She had been sleeping for about two hours before her alarm went off, and she had dressed in a haze. The Golden Trio sat beside her on the table, talking animatedly, but she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

When the owls came in she lifted her eyes, but she didn't expect any mail today. Her attention was drawn to a beautiful dark grey owl with white spots on its wings. She followed it with her eyes, and of course it landed at the Slytherin table, right before Malfoy. As he looked up towards the owl, his eyes darted around, and for a moment, he looked straight at Ginny.

She quickly concentrated on her breakfast again.

'Helloooo, Ginny?'

Ron waved his hand up and down in front of her face.

'Huh, what?'

Ron, Harry and Hermoine were all looking at her with slight concern on their faces.

'We were asking if you were okay,' said Hermoine, 'you look like you didn't get much sleep tonight.'

'Oh, no, you silly!' Ginny smiled brilliantly at her. 'I was just daydreaming at little about the upcoming year. I wonder what my schedule will be like.'

And right on time, Professor McGonagall stood beside her suddenly handing out their timetables.

Ron and Harry were immediately distracted, but Ginny noticed that Hermione kept watching her carefully. She pretended not to notice as she studied her own schedule, and inquired after theirs.

Eventually, they were all going upstairs to get their books for the first classes.

Ron was still complaining animatedly to Harry about their schedule, and somehow he found it necessary to walk backwards in front of him to prove a point. When he walked backwards through the door he walked straight into Malfoy, who stood just around the corner.

'Ow, sorry, I—'

Ron's ears turned a bright scarlet as soon as he realised who he was dealing with.

'Watch where you're going you arrogant brat!'

Malfoy simply looked at him with a blank expression on his face. In the second of silence that followed, Ron managed to turn two shades darker red, before he stormed off to the stairs.

Harry and Hermione followed him, but in doing so, Harry shoved Malfoy's shoulder and Hermoine scowled at him. Ginny was left standing in front of Malfoy, who had still not said a word. He just looked at her, his face expressionless, but his eyes filled with all kinds of emotions.

They flicked by too fast, and Ginny couldn't tell which they were.

After a moment, Ginny lightly placed a hand on his arm.

'Sorry about that,' she whispered.

He closed his eyes, and she walked on.

* * *

_What just happened?_

The Weasel had bumped into him while he was waiting for Little Red, and had ruined his plans to talk to her. He had been rude, but instead of insulting him in reply, Draco had been silent. He had seen Red just standing there, mouth slightly open, and he simply couldn't bring himself to act as he usually did. Not knowing what to do instead, he had just stood there.

And then, she had apologised for her brothers behaviour.

_Damn it._

Draco was sitting in his Charms class, not paying any attention at all, since it was just a simple introduction lesson to explain the course of the upcoming year.

Last night had been strange. Pleasant, but strange.

He had woken up from a nightmare once again, and instead of going back to sleep, he had roamed the castle halls.

What happened over the summer had changed him. Broke him, tore him to shreds, burnt him down.

He had felt as if he was standing on a cliff, about to jump off to see if he could fly, but knowing at the same time he could not.

When he had heard a noise, he had walked into a random door, only to find the Weaselette standing there. An oversized shirt, bare legs, hair falling freely. She had looked around at him, and he had expected her to scream, hex him, or at least tell him to get out.

But she hadn't.

And so he had stood beside her. The terrible feeling had slowly vanished, and for the first time in a really long time he had felt okay.

At the end of the night, she wasn't the Weaselette anymore, she was Little Red.

When their eyes had met during breakfast, he had decided to wait for her, to thank her. But that obviously hadn't worked out as planned.

And somehow, all he could think about was the sight of her in that oversized shirt, and the feeling of her delicate hand on his arm.

Maybe she could help him.


End file.
